


First

by Bumblewyn



Series: B&B Verse [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Character Engaging in Consensual Sexual Activity, Asexual Relationship, Asexual Sam Wilson, Asexuality, Asexuality Own Voices, Asexuality Spectrum, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblewyn/pseuds/Bumblewyn
Summary: He cups Bucky’s jaw, his thumb stroking Bucky’s cheek in tandem with the movement of his hand.Independent story loosely set in the B&B Verse.





	First

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Baggage & Board Games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857503) by [Bumblewyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblewyn/pseuds/Bumblewyn). 



> This story stands on its own. However, it was originally written as a side-story in my Baggage and Board Games universe that was going to be posted at some point as the story progressed. 
> 
> I'm probably not going to continue B&B, but seeing as I've had this finished and sitting in my documents folder for three years now and figured I might as well share it!
> 
> PLEASE READ THE TAGS. This story features an asexual character engaging in consensual sexual activity. Please read the end-notes if you want to know what exactly happens before you read.

A continuous soft hiss escapes from Bucky’s lips as Sam slowly moves. He can’t stop it. Doesn’t _want_ to stop it. “Sam,” he gasps, his voice broken — no, _shattered._ He jerks his head to the side, slamming his burning cheek against the cool cotton of the pillow. His hands, which Sam has told him to try to keep to himself, grasp uselessly at the sheets. He’s already torn them on his left side, where his arm had gone pretty much haywire the second Sam had first wrapped his hand around him.

“I’m right here.” Sam’s breath is cool against his temple as he speaks, followed by his soft, warm lips pressed against his skin. Bucky makes a soft keening noise. Sam’s free hand slides from the mattress to Bucky’s chest, where he strokes up his ribcage. Bucky’s skin feels like it is on _fire,_ and Sam’s touch does nothing to extinguish it. “You still okay?”

“Yeah— yeah—” Bucky groans, tilting his head back to catch Sam’s lips in a quick kiss. With superhuman effort, he opens his eyes just a little. Sam is smiling down at him, his expression calm even as he continues his maddeningly slow strokes on Bucky’s cock.

“Hey, you.” Sam speaks softly, the skin around his dark eyes crinkling as he smiles. His fingers slide up Bucky’s chest to stroke along his collarbones, then disappear and return at his face. He cups Bucky’s jaw, his thumb stroking Bucky’s cheek in tandem with the movement of his hand.

“Hey— mmmm—” Bucky can’t keep his eyes open anymore as a shudder goes through him. He’s begged for Sam to go faster already, but Sam had insisted on taking his time. Bucky isn’t sure whether to thank him or punch him for it. The slowness is an amazing kind of torture he’s never known he wanted, but he needs to _come_ already.

He feels Sam’s forehead touch his own as Sam presses closer to him. “You’re so beautiful like this, Buck,” he whispers. Bucky is glad he can’t physically go any redder, because those words would have done it.

“Shut up,” he mutters, turning his head away just a little, but not enough to lose the point of contact. “Oh— _fuck_ —” Probably in retaliation to his words, Sam has given an especially tortuous twist with his wrist that makes Bucky’s whole body thrash on the bed. Sam’s leg presses against his own like a soothing mass or warmth and _presence,_ his chest up against Bucky’s side as he scoots a little closer where he lies beside him.

“You are, you’re an amazing sight like this.” Bucky doesn’t know how Sam can be so collected, so _coherent._ He, himself, can’t even form a sensible thought.

“Yeah— well— mmmm— glad you like the sight of me going _insane.”_ Bucky gasps. He reaches up with his left hand to clutch at Sam’s wrist where he is still cupping Bucky’s jaw. Sam slows to a stop, his grip on Bucky loosening. A low-pitched rumbling whine erupts from Bucky’s chest. “Sam— no— keep going. Just need to— need to— hold on. ‘S that okay?” Sam continues his slow strokes and Bucky’s hips jerk up on their own volition. “Ah—!”

“Yeah, you can hold my arm, it’s okay,” Sam reassures him softly. He gives Bucky another soft kiss. Bucky hums against his lips, pleased with the contact.

They stay like that, breathing each other's air until Bucky shudders apart in Sam's steady embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> What happens: Sam gives Bucky a handjob and takes enjoyment out of Bucky's reaction and pleasure. Sam is not on the receiving end of anything sexual.
> 
> ***
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this short story! 
> 
> This is the first and only smutty fic I've ever written (and possibly the only one I ever will).


End file.
